1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ice and snow traction apparatus that is adaptable to back country skis, foot wears, and snowmobile skis using; three separate systems to obtain the desired traction apparatus adapted for each back country skis, foot wears, and snowmobile skis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Innovations in the field of hydraulic power and more specifically micro hydraulic power units. One such company “HYDRAPRODUCTS LIMITED” based in Gloucestershire UK. And included here as reference. Has for example; very small DC powered hydraulic Micro reversible power packs. The need for miniaturirization in many sectors of industry is a ever growing reality in a global economy. Many new products can only come about, and in many instances only possible; if manufactured technologies are made smaller, yet retain performance and reliability. Therefore hydraulic power technologies have many years of experience, and dependability. The same can be said for gas pneumatic powered technologies that have sized down parts, and are performance proven.
Winter sport technologies can benefit greatly with both hydraulic and pneumatic parts, now that there is a growing need for smaller technologies. Robotic is an other field that can benefit from small hydraulics, and small pneumatics parts.
An other field of technologies that robotics can benefit from is combining hydraulics, pneumatics, with interface broadband communication applications.
In an other aspect about hydraulics, concerning power steering systems, when electric power steering systems are pressing to compete with hydraulic power steering systems.
A combination of electro-hydraulic systems are also evolving; one such example is described in: “the 13th Scandinavian International Conference on Fluid Power, SICFP2013, Jun. 3-5, 2013, Linkoping, Sweden (NOVEL ENERGY-SAVING-STEER-BY-WIRE SYSTEM FOR ARTICULATED STEERING VEHICLES: A COMPACT WHEEL LOADER CASE STUDY), Naseem Daher, Chuang Wang, and Monika Ivantysynova. School of Mechanical engineering, Purdue University, West Lafayette, Ind., USA.”
And included here as reference.
Snowmobiles have benefited greatly from new technologies in recent years; yet traction remains a problem, when turning a snowmobile especially on hard packed snow, and ice conditions; and even more so at higher speeds. Snowmobile skis tend to sheer in these condition; or if turning a sharp curve. Here again speed is a factor.
Or when turning in a slanted position on a slope. Some remedy for these problems is for the snowmobile driver to lean into the curve. What is needed is a Snowmobile more suitably adapted to cut a curve (follow a curved trajectory line) and maintain more consistency with an inbounds center of gravity; then would a conventional snowmobile directional system. The stability of the snowmobile would also improved with the present embodiment since both skis of a snowmobile are leaning into the curve helping to keep the center of gravity from shifting all its pressure to the outward ski, causing an improved equilibrium of gravity between both skis. And therefore greater traction.